


Home

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Hanzo Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Talon, Talon Jesse McCree, Talon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Talon!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: McCree had been brainwashed by Talon, acting on their behalf until Overwatch finally managed to bring him home. Hanzo is there for him immediately.A short hurt/comfort drabble.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> A short writing prompt I received on my tumblr from an anon - figured I'd post here as well! They asked for McHanzo hurt/comfort where one of them had been tortured by Talon.

When McCree was brought back to base, he was nearly unrecognisable. His sun-kissed skin was sallow and pale and dark charcoal shadows rimmed his closed eyes. Hanzo's heart beat in his throat the entire time. Was he dead?

They wouldn't let him see McCree for the longest time. He had been rushed straight to the medical bay, the door locked fast behind a team of doctors who rushed in shouting nonsensical jargon at one another and ignoring Hanzo wringing his hands in the foyer. When they finally let him in hours later, Hanzo was numb with panic.

McCree was sitting up in a hospital bed, hunched forward on himself. He looked up at the sound of Hanzo's footsteps and for a heart wrenching moment, Hanzo wasn't sure if McCree recognised him behind blank, glassy eyes. Then a thin, cracked smile crept its way onto McCree's lips and Hanzo exhaled a shaky breath he wasn't aware he had been holding.

“Jesse...” there were tears in his eyes.

Hanzo reached for his hand. There was a sharp metallic rattle and McCree's hand jerked in midair – a cuff around his wrist restraining him to the bed. That's when Hanzo realised the security officer who escorted him to McCree's room had not yet left the doorway.

“They think... I might go nuts.” McCree's voice was soft and strained, a raspy phantom of the boisterous drawl Hanzo remembered.

“You won't.”

“ _She_ did.”

“She...?”

“Lacroix.”

Hanzo inhaled sharply.

“You're not Widowmaker.”

“I know that.”

Hanzo entwined their fingers, bringing it to rest against McCree's thigh. He looked terrible. He was thinner and dark marks on his skin poked out from beneath his white gown; it was like a tapestry of red, raw welts on a bed of bruises in full bloom with new rosettes of black and blue layered atop the jaundice purple of faded marks. McCree saw him looking, and Hanzo immediately averted his eyes.

“It's...” McCree gestured with an open palm to his neck, hesitating as words failed to come to him.

“You don't have to explain,” Hanzo said quickly.

McCree shook his head. _Gabriel_ , was the strained reply. McCree winced as he said it.

“I'm so sorry, Hanzo.”

Hanzo squeezed his hand tighter.

“You don't have to apologise.”

“No...” McCree shook his head again, “no, I _do_. They told me not to go hunting the Reaper. _You_ told me not to go. I didn't listen...”

“That's in the past. You're home now.”

“You don't understand. He _knows_ me, Hanzo. Better than anybody. Maybe better than you. He... he used that. There was nothing I could do, he was in my head so fast... I hardly remember any of it. The only times he let me be lucid was when he was... when he...”

McCree wordlessly waved a hand at his chest, and Hanzo realised that the marks around his neck must have extended far lower than he thought.

“He wanted me to feel pain,” McCree continued hoarsely. “That's all. He said... he thought that I had abandoned him before Overwatch fell. He said he wanted me to pay for that. I wasn't... he didn't brainwash me like the others. I'm... I was still _me_. I still am. I wasn't in control. I couldn't stop myself – _Jesus_ , _Han_ – I did... I did some th-things-” he was crying now, fat tears rolling down his ruddy cheeks as he trembled. “B-but I'm not gonna hurt anyone else, I'm _not_.”

Hanzo felt as though his heart was breaking in two as he gently wrapped his arms around McCree's shoulders as he sobbed, anguished sobs choked in the back of his throat. The security guard remained watchful, hand on his gun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts were that McCree had gone alone to try and take down the infamous Reaper, despite knowing full well who the Reaper likely was. He had been brainwashed and used as a Talon operative for several months, before Overwatch managed to overpower him in a conflict, bring him home and start rehabilitating him.
> 
> Just a reminder that you can see more of my shit in the following places:
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr (main)](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr (porny side blog)](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)
> 
> Did you enjoy this fic? Chuck me a comment (even if it's just a single, solitary grunt) and you will fill me with such pride and vanity and appreciation I will have no choice but to write more and update more regularly to soak up more of that sweet, sweet recognition. It's that simple!


End file.
